1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymerization catalysts, processes for preparing such catalysts and processes for polymerizing or copolymerizing olefins using the catalysts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that olefin polymers can be prepared in the presence of catalysts comprised of titanium halides supported on support compounds such as magnesium oxide, magnesium chloride, aluminum oxychloride and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,857 issued on Dec. 6, 1977 discloses a solid catalyst containing a titanium compound and an organoaluminum compound prepared by milling together a magnesium halide, an aluminum oxyhalide and titanium tetrachloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,547 issued Nov. 6, 1979 discloses a catalyst for preparing polymers of predetermined particle size and distribution comprised of an organoaluminum compound, an organomagnesium compound and a titanium compound, e.g., titanium tetrachloride, on an inorganic porous solid particulate carrier material. The aluminum, magnesium and titanium components are distributed and absorbed onto the inorganic carrier material in separate steps.
While the foregoing and other catalysts containing titanium chloride have been used successfully, there is a constant search for improved or different catalysts for bringing out improved or different desired results. By the present invention, an improved catalyst is provided comprised of titanium halide or titanium halide and an organo magnesium compound supported on a gel containing aluminum and magnesium phosphates. The catalyst is useful for the production of ultra high molecular weight olefin polymers.